World's End Dancehall
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Songfic. Multi Chapt. SceneXIdol (I have no summary at the moment but it's a SceneXIdol fic and off the song World's End Dancehall by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I originally wanted this to be a one shot but then I realized it would be too long for one so I decided to make this multi-chapt. The song is World's End Dancehall by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka and this story is basically what the song means to me. I apologize if the lyrics aren't the exact translation since I used a fandub and tweeked the lyrics a bit. So enjoy!**

* * *

_Toeing the boundary of pain and punch line  
Sliding down such a long banister_

Scene walked in a club, holding hands with Jeff. From the episodes I managed to catch up on since I left, they were now dating. Which is good for them but now Jeff managed to get Scene to come to this club is beyond my guess.

I was in the club because it was Friday night and I had nothing to do. Production finished early so I had nothing better to do than drink. I drank the last of my Long Island drink and walked up to Scene. It's been a long time since I saw Scene...and she seemed to have grown cuter...

She still wore her black eyeliner as a always, and was wearing a strapped black dress that seemed to be flowing every time she walked. Her black flats with white sparkles reflected off the dance floor's lights. Her hair's ends had been curled and her highlights were a faded blue. I could've sworn she came straight from a fashion shoot.

I kept my cool as I approached Scene, "Hi Scene! It's been so long since I saw you!"

Scene looked at me excitedly and hugged me, "Of course! A year is totally a long time!"

I felt my heart skip a beat when she hugged me. I hugged her back and eventually broke free from the hug, "We need to like totally catch up."

"Totally. By the way, this is Jeff, my boyfriend." She put her arm around his as she introduced him.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." He said extending his hand towards me.

"I'm known as Idol in MyMusic but you can call me Jaime." I said as I shook his. My heart had a sensation l couldn't describe. I shouldn't be feeling so...weird at this!

Jeff looked like he was about to say something but then his phone rang. He looked at his phone then at Scene, "hey, I have to take this."

Scene looked upset, "but you promised!"

"I'm sorry, Norma but I really need to show my bosses I can really do this. I'm just doing it for us."

Scene/Norma had tears swell up in her eyes, "you aren't! Ever since you dropped out of college to take this stupid job, we can never hang out without you having to cancel it! I'm tired of having to go back home and cry all night because you stood me up, Jeff. Please...just this once?"

So I guess they weren't the happy couple I expected. I am a few episodes behind...okay, a lot. I looked around to see if the camera crew were anywhere near them. There weren't any.

Jeff looked at his phone then back at Norma, "I-I'm sorry Norma. We'll talk to-"

"No. There won't be a tomorrow for us." Norma said firmly then walked away.

Jeff's phone rang again. He looked at Norma. Then at his phone. He left the club. Typical men.

_Every good thing's gone but hey, darling mine_

I walked up to Norma, who was sitting down in the bar table, "well any guy who'd choose work over you is a complete fool."  
When I sat down and looked at her, her brown eyes were streaming with tears and her eyeliner began running. I grabbed some nearby napkins and helped wiped them off. She actually looked pretty cute without it. She asked the bartender nearby for any drink.

"I didn't know you drink." I said, feeling surprised. What the heck has been going on in the office since I left?

"Well I do now," she changed the subject, "...so how have you been doing since you left MyMusic?"

"The reality show bombed before it aired so I auditioned for a movie while I was at it. I got the part! So I've been working on the movie for the past year and it's been a blast. What about you?"

"I wasted my year with Jeff." The bartender gave Norma a Jack Daniels drink. She took a sip of it. It looked like she didn't like it but drank it anyway, "are you in a relationship?"

I shook my head, "I've been so busy that I never thought much of dating pretty ironic since I'm kind of a romantic."

"I hate boys." She smacked her head against the table probably because she drank too much and was receiving a headache from it.

"Why don't you try dating girls or something?" The sentence came out before I could stop myself. Where the hell did this come from?

She lifted her head, "yeah...maybe."

"Do you want to dance?" I asked as I stood up and extended my hand towards her, "It'll get your mind off things. It does to me."

She looked at me for a moment then at the bartender. She was deciding between dancing or drinking. I knew she was going to go for the easy way out. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor before she could decide.

_Your hands are just like pure alabaster  
A completely terrible stumbling dance  
Yes will you dance with me on the altar?_

We danced terribly. She kept stepping on my foot and mine on hers. We laughed at this while we tried to keep up with the beat. The whole time we were dancing, we were holding hands. Her warm hands against mine made me blush.

I think it was because Norma was alittle drunk that made us dance terribly. But that was okay because we were having fun.

_Our eyes are dazzled but, hey, take a chance  
What would it be like, right here, together!_

I had done the stupid mistake of kissing Norma. While we were dancing, I held her closer. It seemed like the music faded away as we stared into each other's eyes. I kissed her on the lips for about a minute. I didn't mean to do this but the moment felt so intense. I guess I was a bit drunk myself. Norma didn't push me away or anything.

Since the club also allowed access to the rooftop where mostly couples went, we went outside. The cool air invited us, cooling our sweating bodies. The rooftop had couches, another bar, and a dance floor with romantic music playing. I lead Norma to one of the couches and we sat down. I felt really guilty about kissing her, especially after she broke up with Jeff. I began to explain myself, "Norma...I'm so sorr-"

Norma kissed me to quiet me. She laid her head on my shoulder, "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be miserable."

It was official: she's drunk.

"How about I drive you home? It's getting late." I offered. It felt way too weird seeing Norma being drunk. Well she did break up with her boyfriend so maybe she needs at least one night to forget about him.

"No...can't we dance a little longer?" She practically begged me until I gave in.

So we danced through the night: the music in our ears our dancing getting a bit more graceful and relaxed. We were dancing like we were the only ones in the club and the night was ours.

_High pitched voices are filling up the whole room  
Swirling in these terrible ways at length_

A few weeks had passed since then. Norma was not drunk at all that night as it turns out. So since we were both in love, the logical thing to do was to date. We kept a secret for the first few weeks, not telling anybody. She announced that Jeff and her broke up while I continued in production.

When I had time, I came back to MyMusic. Everyone was happy to see me once again. Even the fans. So when the next episode of season 3 began, we announced it.

"So I have exciting news: Scene and I are dating!" I announced to the camera. Scene was in the same room with me, holding my hand. I noticed she was just as nervous as I was but pretended to be relaxed. I sneaked in a quick kiss on the cheek to tell her to relax.

"And I swear, it's like really the best thing ever! I don't even care if we have different tastes in music!" Norma said excitedly. She was finally being relaxed.

"Opposites attract, right?" I said.

When we announced it, the staffers were in the room as well. They were shocked at the news at first but told us we did make a cute couple later.

"I already knew." Intern 2 said to me with a laugh, "but seriously, no two girls would ever admit their dating in public. You guys are just brave like that."

"Thank you." I said to my generous ex-boyfriend. (I don't care what he says, he's my ex!) When he left, I looked at Norma who blushed nervously, "I'm sorry but I just couldn't keep the secret to myself!"

I laughed as she put her arm around me. I wasn't really due in the studio for the next week so we had all week to ourselves.

The episode premiered on Wednesday. (they changed the new episode to every Wednesday. I've heard Indie wants a new season to have new episodes on a different day. Makes sense I suppose.) These were most of the comments:

'did not see that coming'

'Aw they make a cute couple!'

'That is just gross lik seriously why is idol going out with scene it makes no sense'

'Did Idol cause the breakup of Jeff and Scene?!'

Most of them were good comments, others were 'first!' And 'my mom earned 300 an hour and you can too...' but others were bad. They all kept saying how I caused the breakup of Jeff and Norma or how 'unnatural' this all is.

* * *

Carrie came to my house that night.

"Hey Carrie, how are you doing?" I greeted her as I lead her inside. I gave her a tight hug.

She stepped away from my hug, "Jaime, what're you doin' dancin' with the devil?!"

I felt confused. What devil? Did she mean Satan?, "Satan? I'm not dating Satan!" I laughed. She must be confused, "I'm dating Scene."

"That. I just won't have it!" She said as tears were streaming down her face. She sat in the couch and helped herself to some tissues.

"Dating Scene? What's so wrong about that? Did she hurt you or something?" I asked. It felt stupid to ask if Norma could actually hurt a girl like Country but I asked anyway. I sat next to her as she wiped her tears.

"I am not proud of you dating the same gender." Carrie gave a forthright response. The words sounded like it was stabbing her in the heart.

Dating the same gender? Is that-Oh. I remember Carrie saying one time how the bible disapproves of homosexuals or something like that, "But Carrie…don't you want me to be happy?" My voice began cracking. The only family member I ever liked disapproves of me dating Norma.

"You're not happy. The devil has worked its way into your head." She muttered.

"But I am _happy_. Why can't you see that?!" My voice began rising.

Carrie stood up. She looked at me with a look of concern, "Just get the hell out of this relationship. Please Jaime, I just want you to be happy. I want you to live happily with that special someone. But this…isn't right."

"Do you mean you want _me _to be happy or _you_?" I said as I stood up. We were facing each other.

"Jaime, I'm tellin' you to get yourself out of this hole. You're diggin' way too far for me to help you out."

"I can't believe you! You always told me that love is closer than you think. Well it is. And I am happy being with Norma. And if you can't see that I'm happy with Norma…," I turned around so I didn't have to say the words in front of her, "Then just leave. And have a good day."

"But Jaime I-"

"I said good day." I said harshly. I still didn't turn around.

I heard the door slam. I turned around and I saw Carrie start her pickup truck and drive away. My only best friend in the whole and she left me for dating.

When we walk outside and hold hands, I see people glare at us. Others just continue on walking, not even caring. You can tell who's supporting it and who's not just by the looks on their faces when we kiss.

I hear some mothers pull their kids in closer and say, 'Don't talk to them.' I saw one girl look at us in admiration and look down once she caught me glancing at her. Some of the teenagers would laugh or say some inappropriate insults as they drown themselves in beer. Two younger looking men holding hands smiled at us while we walked on.

"Why is everyone staring at us funny?" Norma asked as she held my hand tighter. She's just so innocent at all the things around her, like a 5 year old.

I didn't say anything. I just couldn't tell her the truth on why. Even I didn't understand it at all.

* * *

**So I think that people might complain I put Country alittle OOCish but let me explain: Country is a stereotype and she is religious. I think that basically explains what I need to say. So I can assure you I will update on other stories soon (Broken Pieces...yeah, this story is officially broken so I'm probably gonna delete it) when I can. So anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Magnet

**Annabeth Everdeen:** I was just trying to get rid of her to be honest is my easy answer. This is my long answer: I just find her confusing with 4-maybe 5- different stereotypes at once and I only know 2 at the most. The reason I also put her like that was because I thought she was a homophobe in the Origins episode. When she said 'even girls' and how she began sinning, I thought that she meant one of things she was sinning about was girls. (besides committing adultery and pretending to be God.) It wasn't because I hate her (I still do) but more of a misunderstanding I guess. I try to keep my opinions of characters out of the way and place them as accurate as I can or get rid of them since I don't want to damage a character because of my opinion. (I'm positive I failed on Country and Techno & Dubstep, Country mostly...I suck.)

* * *

_Of course, they say the only thing left's doom_

After I finished all my lines on the film, I found myself having more free time than I used to have. The acting coach I hired retired so the daily lessons were out which gave me even more free time. Since Norma was either in college or MyMusic, I spent time with my dog, I Am A Human (weird name, I know but I was given the dog when I was 16 so don't blame me! And she's still pretty energetic for her age) who I barely had time for before. I left her either in the care of a friend named Caroline or a dog sitter. It felt nice to finally take her on walks and stroke her soft as silk fur. Just like old times.

With the free time I could either return to MyMusic or audition more. I decided to just take up this up free time before returning to MyMusic. If the movie went great, I'll try again on auditioning since more people would accept a girl who was in a successful movie rather than an nonentity.

I'd often wait for Norma to finally get out of MyMusic so we could hang out. It's either at my place (she doesn't want me to see her place for some reason) or somewhere like a restaurant. It's a shame how she barely has time and I have all the time but we at least tried to make sure we had time for each other.

She did text that she was sick so we wouldn't be able to hang out one day. I asked if I could come over but she texted that it was contagious and assured me that she'd be fine. No matter how many times I tried to plead, she kept saying no. I knew that it was more than just being sick.

"What do you think? Do you think Norma's lying about sick?" I asked I Am A Human as I saw her play with her chew toy.

As if she understood, she stopped playing and stared at me. She gave a small bark and continued playing with her toy. I took that as a yes.

I knew that she lived in a small apartment but I just didn't know the room number. Asking her for her apartment number would be like asking a wall. It took me 10 minutes to convince Indie to give me Norma's address but it was worth it.

I had to first drop off I Am A Human at my friend/dog sitter Caroline's house since I have no idea how long I'll be there. The first flaw of my plan was ruined since I wasn't allowed further than the hallway without a stupid locked door blocking the way. There was an intercom system to the side with buttons with numbers labeled on them.

I pushed in the button to Norma's apartment, "hey...Norma it's me Jaime. Please let me in."

There was a long silence until I had a feedback, "I'm sick. Please go home."

Her voice looked like she had been crying. I needed to get in now, "come on, please? I won't leave until you let me in!"

There was a long pause until I heard the door buzz which meant it was unlocked. I quickly opened the door and went in. Her apartment was on the 5th so I took the stairs instead. I had no patience for an elevator.

I breathlessly reached the 5th floor and looked for her room number. 5A...5B...5G. I knocked on the door and turned the handle to see if it was locked. She must've unlocked it while I went up. I went inside to find Norma not in the living room. I didn't take in what the room had and focused more on finding Norma. (Although it did look like the living room of a mature 24 year old rather than a childish 24 year old.)

It wasn't that difficult since all she had was a kitchen, bathroom, living room and a bedroom. I found her in the bedroom, sitting in her bed and reading a textbook. Her laptop was closed, beside her. Her eyes were red and I immediately knew what was going on. She didn't notice me enter the room.

"Norma?"

She looked at me and tried to give me a smile. She didn't have to pretend to be sick since I already knew she was lying. Her eyes began to water. I sat next to her and allowed her to cry in my shirt. She didn't need to explain anything to me. The laptop gave it away.

Seeing her crying made me cry as well. But it wasn't because of that but because of after coming clean, some (not all) called and said they didn't want anything to me. Carrie must've told. Carrie, my sister Emily and Uncle Frank are added to the list of people who hate my guts. At least my parents were proud of me but I got along with my sister...used to now. I loved my sister and Carrie and it just broke me that they disowned me as their family. (I never got along well with Uncle Frank, anyway.)

I told Norma about what was going on with my family. She said that she didn't have any family and felt sorry for what was going on. I knew then that I was her only family which meant I really did have to look out for her. I made a silent vow to do just that and to never fall in the same trap Jeff had done with career over family.

_Come on, let's spit at that with all our strength,  
Meanings tied together with these short little words,  
And your face doesn't match,  
makes those words fall unsure  
Looking for that too, looking for that too  
But I don't know what to do_

Norma came back to MyMusic with smiles on the next day. I told her she could skip another day but she shook her head, "I just need to be strong and live through this." She said as she took in the words I gave her yesterday.

I nodded, "I'll try to do the same."

We kissed each other goodbye and parted our ways for the day.

Intern 2 was kind enough to fill me in on everything. Nerdcore had told him how he saw Norma talking to the cameras with her normal attitude and then walking away with a look of sadness. Being the kind soul he was, he accepted the promise to give me updates on her.

This might be spying but if you were in the situation I am in, you'll probably do the same. There's nothing else I can really do but just wait for the info and make Norma as happy as possible.

When Intern 2 told me there's a possibility that Norma could be harming herself, I found myself wanting to go back to MyMusic. Country had recently left and Indie offered me my job back to which I said I'd think about. Maybe it was better if I did go back, despite Norma thinking that I feel she can't take her of herself.  
_  
Frustrated as well as outraged, you said  
Eyes are still downcast and smiling, I said  
Those kinds of things are less fun than being dead!_

Two weeks passed since Intern 2 began spying on Norma. I told Indie I'd return so I was planning to tell Norma after work.

"You had Intern 2 spy on me?!" It was the first thing Norma said to me when she came to my house. She knew where I placed my extra key so how she got inside without me letting her in was simple.

I felt my heart drop, "H-how did you know?"

"I eavesdropped on Intern 2's conversation with you. I can't believe you would do something like this. Do you even trust me?"

It was then I noticed that I Am A Human wasn't even in the room to greet Norma. Whenever she senses there's a fight going on, she'll scamper away to another room and wait until it's safe to come back.

"Of course I do!" I said as I sighed, "I just...don't trust how everybody is treating you."

"That doesn't mean you have to spy on me like you don't even trust me." She said skeptically.

I held her hand. I tried to see if she had slashes on her wrists from harming. There were but they didn't look like she had been doing it recently. Maybe she wasn't doing it all anymore, "I just love you, okay? I'm crazy and you know that so I will be doing crazy stuff. But I'm only doing it because I want to make sure you're safe."

"What about you? I want to make you happy as well." She said finally.

"Just me being with you makes me happy enough. Don't worry about me, okay?" Sure, I have my own problems but they aren't important.

I Am A Human came back and greeted Norma with usual jumping. She sensed that the fight was over despite it feeling like it wasn't over.

_With a hop-step, shall we dance, my darling?  
In the corner of the whole world a one-two_  
_One little crash and I feel like I'm sparkling_

We began dancing at the same club we met every Friday ever since Norma found out about Intern 2's spying. Since I went back to MyMusic, Intern 2 didn't need to spy anymore much to his relief.

"I don't really like tagging in on relationships so please don't get me involved." He had said to me when I came back. He said it in a joking manner but in a way that also made you know he was serious.

"Well who knows? I can't make promises I won't keep." I teased as I walked away with a laugh.

The first week back...was a little insane to be honest. With coming back, I had to get used to posting the MyMusic blogs and having a camera around me every single second. Not that I don't mind or anything...

When it was Friday, I saw Norma come running out of the room where they held the Mosh and locked herself in the bathroom. Metal came after and gave me a confused look, "what did I say?"

"Well what did you say?" I asked as I followed Metal in the room. He showed me the laptop that had questions for all of us. In the twitter page, the questions were mostly about Jeff. This was ranging from 'So are you and Jeff still together?' to 'Idol did this didn't she?' Where did this come from?

"I have no idea. I just pick out the questions." He said reading my mind.

As I checked the tweets, I realized this must've been the tweets that had Norma crying when I first went to her apartment. Why didn't I ever bother checking the internet?! I left without a word and tried to open the door to the bathroom. Locked.

"Nor-Scene, please open the door." I said trying to remind myself to use her work name.

"No."

"I will come in one way or another, just you wait!" I said as I tried to bang the door open. Nothing. I don't even know how to pick locks but it was worth a shot. I went back to my desk, picked up a bobby pin and started picking on the lock like I see they do in the movies. I doubt I even made progress.

Nerdcore, in what I guess is a Dumbledore cosplay, saw me trying to pick a lock, "Is Scene in there?"

"Yep."

"She won't come out, will she?"

"Yep."

"Well you're doing it wrong. Let me take over." He took my bobby pin and placed it in the lock. In just a few seconds, he unlocked the door.

"Thanks Nerdcore. And nice Dumbledore cosplay."

"It's Gandolf!" He said and left. Well...it has been a long time since I've seen a Harry Potter movie and read one and the same for The Lord of The Rings and the Hobbit or wherever Gandolf is from.

I saw Norma in a corner hugging her knees and looking down, "please just go...I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

I closed and locked the door behind me as I walked towards Norma. I sat down next to her, "I saw the tweets."

"He doesn't leave me alone." She said quietly. She was still looking down.

"Is he stalking you or something?" I asked, feeling alarmed by this sudden news. So is Jeff behind this? Why didn't she tell me anything?

"N-no. He just keeps sending me letters. I blocked him everywhere but he won't leave me alone."

This guy is a maniac. He had a damn chance and he ruined it. Why can't he see this? Would a restraining order even do well? Do the letters even contain proof of the flood of Jeff questions? I honestly hoped this was the reason Norma is always sad but this is just one of them I bet, "how about you move in with me?"

She looked at me for the first time since I came here. She didn't look like she was crying at all but seemed like she was trying to at least think about things before I barged in, "what?"

I thought of what I just said and reconsidered the answer. There were definitely five hundred ninety nine other ways to solve this matter, "if he keeps sending you letters and tweets to you even though you blocked him, you can have him arrested for harassment. Do you still have the letters?"

She nodded, "yeah."

"We'll just go down to your place after work to pick up the letters and then go to the police station."

She shook her head, "can we go to the club where we met instead?"

Oh yeah...it was our one month and two week anniversary. We don't go crazy over it unless it's a one month or two months and even then we did nothing special for the one month other than seeing Frozen. (The movie was simply fantastic, by the way), "sure."

We danced again that Friday night without getting drunk this time. It still didn't excuse us for being terrible dancers but what was more important was that we were having fun.

It seemed like dancing suddenly brushed everything away. I couldn't remember any of the problems I had and I didn't mind at all. It didn't even matter now if there were drunks and prostitutes surrounding us, all that I wanted was this night to never end. I wanted the problems to never come back if possible. I'd even dance forever if it meant that.

We went back every Friday after that.

* * *

**269 words of lyrics left for me to include…I'll give it 2 more chapters. And there's another song that I feel can also fit here: Magnet by Miku and Luka. (They seem to sing really good songs together.) Well, considering I'm following my schedule fine: Secrets Can't Be Kept and then Satan's Rose so you guys soon.**


End file.
